1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical needle device for use in blood collection procedures and, more particularly, a medical needle device that prevents or hinders users from removing a needle assembly from the device during normal use.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable medical needle devices having piercing elements are typically used for administering a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as blood, from the body of the patient. Such piercing elements include blood collecting needles, fluid handling needles, and assemblies thereof. Current medical practice requires that fluid collection containers and needle assemblies used in such devices be inexpensive and readily disposable. Often, existing blood collection devices employ some form of durable, reusable holder on which detachable and disposable needle assemblies and fluid collection containers are mounted. A blood collection system of this nature may be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after use.
A popular design configuration of known blood collection systems includes a double-ended needle assembly, an evacuated fluid collection tube, and a holder for maintaining the needle assembly and the fluid collection tube in fixed relation. The double-ended needle assembly includes a needle having a bore extending therethrough. A hub is located at one end of the needle and includes an opening communicating with the bore in the needle. The evacuated fluid collection tube includes a puncturable stopper at one end. In this type of blood collection system, the holder typically has a housing at one end for receiving the needle assembly, which is comprised of the needle and hub. The holder has a hollow body with an opening at an opposite end thereof for receiving the fluid collection tube. The needle assembly is rigidly received within the housing of the holder such that a first or distal end of the needle extends outward from the holder for puncturing the vein of a patient. At the opposite end, the needle extends into the hollow body. To assemble the blood collection system, the needle assembly is inserted into the housing and the evacuated fluid collection tube is partially inserted through the open end of the hollow body. To draw a blood specimen from the patient using one of these systems, the distal exposed end of the needle is inserted into a patient's vein and the collection tube is fully inserted into the holder until the second or proximal end of the needle pierces the puncturable stopper of the fluid collection tube, thereby allowing fluid communication between the interior of the fluid collection tube and the bore of the needle. Blood will then be drawn through the needle into the evacuated fluid collection tube. After drawing a specimen, the blood collection tube is removed so that blood contained therein may be analyzed and the needle assembly detached for disposal.
A prior art blood collection device set known in the art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,287 to Ryan. This patent discloses a rear adapter assembly used as part of a blood collection set. The rear adapter assembly includes a rear blood tube holder and a male connector that is inserted into the holder. The male connector includes a ratcheted ramp with a plurality of ratchet teeth that engage with an annular internal ratchet located within the holder. In particular, the annular internal ratchet is provided on a holder ramp formed in the front wall of the holder. The ratcheting connection between the male connector and holder is provided to make a permanent connection between these two elements.
Another blood collection device known in the art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,837 to Wanamaker, et al. This patent is directed to a blood collection device that is generally comprised of a needle assembly, a needle holder, and an evacuated sample collection tube. The needle assembly includes a hub and an adapter. These elements are connected together by a threaded connection. The adapter includes a crown defining a plurality of serrated teeth. The serrated teeth on the crown are adapted to cooperate with serrated teeth formed on a lid, which covers the distal end of the holder. The adapter snap-fits into engagement with the lid covering the distal end of the holder.
The foregoing patents disclose medical devices wherein a needle assembly may be removed from a needle holder at any time during or after a medical procedure. With the concern over viral infections that are easily transferable due to accidental needle sticks, it is particularly desirable to minimize the risk of such needle sticks by discouraging users from attempting to remove a needle assembly from a needle holder after a medical procedure involving the withdrawal of bodily fluids.
Accordingly, a need exists for a medical needle device that prevents or hinders users from removing a used needle assembly from a needle holder during its normal use.